Childish
by Densetsu Unmei
Summary: InuYasha falls into a mysterious lake and turns into a child. Now, the gang must find a way to change him back to his old self. And what does Sesshoumaru plan to do with this new information? Rated for later chapters and Inuyasha. R&R [Chapter 1 Replaced]
1. The Lake Incident

Wow... It has definitely been forever and a day since I've been here. Two years, now, I think. So how have you guys been? Good, I hope. Lesse... When I logged on a couple of days ago, I saw that my first chapter was missing, so I decided it would probably be a good idea to post it again before I attempted to start another one. So... here it is. Denstsu Unmei is back and ready to continue with her stories. Sorry for the wait.

* * *

"Ouch! Dammit, Kagome! What did I do THIS time?"

"Why don't YOU tell ME!"

"You wanna know why, Kagome?" Inu-Yasha stood as the spell wore off and gripped his fist. "BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW WHAT I DID!"

Kagome started to turn red in anger. She took a step closer to Inu-Yasha, who stepped away from her. She took another step closer and the same thing happened. An idea formed in her mind. She took a few more steps closer and Inu-Yasha took one, two…SPLASH. He fell into the lake. Kagome burst into laughter. "Serves…you…right!" she said in between laughs.

A small being surfaced suddenly, looking at Kagome with contempt. She looked at he child, wondering who it was. The child stalked up to her and she kneeled to get a better look at him. "And who might you be?" Kagome asked sweetly, brushing back his sopping wet hair.

The child growled at her touch and demeaning tone. "I'm Inu-Yasha, baka!"

Kagome grinned at him. "How can you be Inu-Yasha when you're just a child?"

"I AM Inu-Yasha! And I am NOT a child!"

"Well, you've definitely got his temper… but if you really ARE Inu-Yasha, then how did you change into a kid?"

"How in the seven hells should I know?"

She poked his side and smirked when he giggled for a second and then crossed his arms and glared at her.

He took a step forward and shook his fist at Kagome. "You'll pay for that!"

Kagome laughed at the empty threat. "You know what? I think I sort of like you this way…"

"Kagome?" Sango and Miroku called from the trees. They appeared a second later, both stopping dead in their tracks at the sight of Inu-Yasha. "Kagome…we heard yelling and a splash," Sango said. "Is everything all right? And…who is that with you?"

Kagome laughed. "That…" she pointed to him… "is Inu-Yasha. Apparently, this lake turned him into a kid when he fell in," she looked that the small, soaking wet child next to her and laughed.

Inu-Yasha growled. "Yeah…and I'm NOT gonna stay this way for very long, because YOU'RE gonna find some way to fix it!"

Sango walked up to him and kneeled beside Kagome. "Aww…he IS kinda cute, don't you think, Miroku?"

"I guess he is, if you go for that kind of man," Miroku said warily. "What would we do, though, if some very powerful demon was to come and he was still in this form? He wouldn't be able to fight, and we'd be almost completely sure to die!"

"Yes," a cold voice said from above their heads, "that is a very good question. What would you do if a very powerful demon were to come?"

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Sesshoumaru?"

"What the hell do YOU want, you bastard?"

* * *

End of first chapter. Likey? No likey? TELL ME! lol. New chapter when I have the time.

Densetsu Unmei

Edit: Yes, end of first chapter. Three up right now, I believe. I'll try and see if I can get a fourth done sometime within the next day or two.


	2. You're Not InuYasha!

New chapter! Not much to say except enjoy reading it, thanks for the reviews I got for the first chapter, and sorry for not updating sooner!  
  
Disclaimer: This is the only time I'm gonna say this, because you should already know. I do not own Inu-Yasha or and related characters. They all belong to their creator, Rumiko Takahashi. The only things I own are my OC's.  
  
Onto the story!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Yes," a cold voice said from above their heads, "that is a very good question. What would you do if a very powerful demon were to come?"  
  
"Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"What the hell do YOU want, you bastard?"  
  
The full-blooded youkai raised a delicate silver brow at his half-brother. "Did you..." he trailed off, unsure of what to say about the strange situation. "You needn't explain your situation to me," he informed the group. "I shall return when Inu-Yasha is in a more respectable form," he said coldly, turning on his heel.  
  
The now diminutive hanyou stepped forward, muttering something that only Sesshoumaru could discern, making him turn around again. Seeing that he had his half-brother's attention, he gripped his fist and glared at him. "You want to say that to my face, bastard?" Inu-Yasha demanded, not wanting to let the slight on his quickly deflating pride go. "Come on, act like a true demon and fight me! I could beat you any day, any form, any time, anywhere!"  
  
"Is that so?" Sesshoumaru asked quietly, flexing his fingers before resting them on the hilt of Toukijin. "We shall see, Inu-Yasha. Draw your sword."  
  
The hanyou snarled as viciously as he could and placed his hand on the Tetsusaiga's hilt. "You're on!" He yelled, withdrawing the blade. There was a flash of white light followed by a dull thud as the blade transformed into its original form and fell to the ground. Inu-Yasha, as a child now, did not have the strength to even lift the true Tetsusaiga.  
  
"As I thought," Sesshoumaru said glacially, removing his hand from its position on the Toukijin's hilt. "As I stated previously, I shall return when you are in the condition to fight," he mocked, walking back into the woods. A few seconds later, he was seen riding back west on Ah and Un's back.  
  
Releasing a rather foul string of profanities after his brother, he dropped the useless sword and watched discontentedly as it transformed back into the old, rusted blade. He stood, glaring at it, as if to tell it that the whole mess was its fault before stooping to collect and sheath it once more. He then turned to Kagome, Sango, and Miroku. "You had better find some way to change me back quickly, or I'll...I'll..."  
  
"Or you'll what?" Miroku asked, taking a threatening step towards the child.  
  
Inu-Yasha took a nervous step backwards before realizing what he was doing. 'Why in the hell am I shrinking away from a monk?' he wondered furiously.  
  
"I'll not have you threatening to hurt my women," he stated.  
  
"Your women?" Sango and Kagome asked furiously. The disconcerted monk turned to find the two glaring at his maliciously, Sango with her hands on the hiraikotsu, and Kagome, a purifying arrow in her one hand, bow in the other.  
  
"Heh heh heh..." Miroku laughed nervously, "You see..." he trailed off as he saw Kagome put down her weapons and make her way to Inu-Yasha.  
  
Picking him up by the back of his shirt, she watched with a sated grin as her squirmed in her grasp, swinging pudgy hands, attached to short arms, trying unsuccessfully to bat her away.  
  
"Inu-Yasha," She at last sighed, "it's very bad for a child to use such words," she said, referring to his earlier, and very colorful, exclamation as his brother had left. "That, and you shouldn't threaten the people who are going to help change you back. We could just decide that we like you better this way, and that we're going to keep you as such, letting you relive your childhood."  
  
Although his diminishing pride forbade it, he lowered his head in submission, asking quietly, "Can I go now?" more of a whine than anything else.  
  
Kagome stood there, holding him up by his shirt, in mock dispute with herself. Slowly, but surely, she nodded, and set him down, seeing him run off out of her grasp in case she suddenly changed her mind.  
  
Inu-Yasha ran into the forest, towards the clearing where the others had set up camp. A kitsune, the same size as himself appeared before him and he came to a halt. "Hey! Who are you? I'm Shippo!" he said, pointing to himself.  
  
"I know who you are!" Inu-Yasha yelled.  
  
"Really? How?" the kitsune asked, scratching his head in confusion.  
  
The hanyou child growled. "Did Kagome put you up to this?"  
  
Shippo's eyes widened in surprise. "You know Kagome?"  
  
"Of course I do! I'm Inu-Yasha!"  
  
"You can't be! Inu-Yasha is really big and likes to hit me in the head when Kagome isn't looking!" he stopped his incessant yelling for a second as he leaned forward, sniffing Inu-Yasha's shoulder. "But...you DO kinda smell like him..."  
  
"What do you mean, KINDA?!? I'm Inu-Yasha! That means that I smell like myself!"  
  
Shippo shook his head seriously for a second. "You know, Inu-Yasha...that makes no sense."  
  
"What makes no sense?"  
  
"Well, you sat you're Inu-Yasha, and you smell a little like him, but you're a pup like me...so you can't be Inu-Yasha."  
  
"Then why did you just call me Inu-Yasha?"  
  
"Because that was what you were calling yourself, and I have nothing else to call you by," he stated matter-of-factly.  
  
Kagome appeared in the clearing, hands on her hips. "What's with all of the yelling?"  
  
The kitsune bounded towards her, coming to a rest on her shoulder and pointing at the fuming pup before them. "Kagome!" he cried. "He keeps telling me that he's Inu-Yasha!"  
  
Kagome laughed lightly, causing Inu-Yasha to glare at her once again, happy to see that he held his tongue. "That's because it is Inu-Yasha. He fell into the lake and then came out that way."  
  
"Really?" The kit asked in surprise, a grin appearing on his face. He jumped off of Kagome's shoulder. "Well, in that case," he grabbed the reluctant Inu-Yasha's hand, "let's go and play!" he cried.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
End of chapter 2. Likey? No likey? Tell me! Thanks for all of the reviews!  
  
~Densetsu unmei 


	3. Playtime and the tree

Another replaced chapter...

* * *

Kagome laughed lightly, causing Inu-Yasha to glare at her once again, happy to see that he held his tongue. "That's because it is Inu-Yasha. He fell into the lake and then came out that way."

"Really?" The kit asked in surprise, a grin appearing on his face. He jumped off of Kagome's shoulder. "Well, in that case," he grabbed the reluctant Inu-Yasha's hand, "let's go and play!" he cried.

Shippo led Inu-Yasha through the trees, coming to a sudden stop. "Hm…." Shippo said, crossing his arms and looking around. His faced brightened as he looked at Inu-Yasha. "Do you want to play catch with me?"

"No."

"How about hide and seek?"

"No."

"I spy?"

"No."

"Twenty questions?"

"No, you've already asked enough as it is."

"Well…then what do you want to play?"

"Nothing."

"Then what are we gonna do?"

Inu-Yasha narrowed his eyes at Shippo. "I don't care what you do, as long as you don't follow me."

The kit cocked his head to the side in confusion. "Where are you goin?"

Inu-Yasha pointed up. "I'm going to go and sit up there on a branch, an enjoy the silence," he glared at Shippo. "And that means that you're not allowed to talk."

Pouting, Shippo plopped himself onto the ground, his arms crossed, and glare pointed at Inu-Yasha. "Fine. Do whatever you want. I don't care."

Without a word, Inu-Yasha turned his back on Shippo and leapt up to the branch he had been talking about. He missed, and instead hit his head on the bottom of it.

Shippo fell onto his side and rolled around on the forest floor, laughing and snorting, holding his sides as Inu-Yasha hit the ground. The indignant hanyou , holding his nose, which had taken the brunt of the impact, kicked Shippou in the side.

"Ow….What…was…that…for…?" Shippo asked between bursts of laughter.

"That was for laughing," Inu-Yasha stated matter-of-factly, adding a hard hit on the head to make a point. That, though, only caused Shippo to laugh even more.

"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome called. "Shippo! It's time to eat!"

Shippo bounded off towards camp, and Inu-Yasha followed at a much slower pace, hoping and praying that he would suddenly turn back into his old self before he reached the lake again.

---

Inu-Yasha took his usual place next to Kagome when he reached the camp. "Who caught the fish? Sango?"

"No, It was Miroku." Sango answered, chuckling.

"You mean…lazy monk actually did some work for a change?"

"It's more than you've ever done, Inu-Yasha."

"So…what exactly did you have in mind for a reward when you decided to go fishing?"

"Nothing, of course, but since you mention it…" he knelt in front of Kagome. "Kagome, will you bear my child?"

"Hentai!" Sango yelled, hitting him in the back of the head with hiraikotsu. "THERE'S your reward!"

* * *

Well, a short chapter, but an update nonetheless. Thanks so much for waiting. I love you all! Hugs and kisses for all of you have stayed with me even though I haven't been here for so long. I hope you enjoyed the update. I know it's not much, but it will have to do until I can get back into the swing of things, so to speak. While you're here, feel free to read some of my other stories and tell me what you think.

Densetsu Unmei


End file.
